


Feeling//Feeling//Feeling

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff, Gay, Hate to Love, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Love, Lust, M/M, Sad, Smut, Sweet, Vampires, mos likely smut, rough, vampire!Gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: Taste.His tongue runs over my neck.Touch.I feel his mouth graze my skin.Tingling.His teeth pinch my skin as a warning.// May be triggering \\





	1. Prologue

_ Taste, touch, tingling. _

I’m tingling, my body reacting to the feeling of our skin touching, his hot, sweaty breaths rushing over me, his mouth so close to my ear.

“Shut up before I shut your mouth for good.” His words trail a shiver through my spine and just about rip it out with the force of my sudden shaking.

_ Taste. _

His tongue runs over my neck.

_ Touch. _

I feel his mouth graze my skin.

_ Tingling. _

His teeth pinch my skin as a warning.

“Stay  _ the fuck _ away, Iero.” He shoves me back and I didn’t even realize my eyes had been closed until he was gone and my eyes flicker open to the sight of the dark, emptiness of central park, only an antique street lamp illuminating the pathway out.

Slowly I make my way out of the park, it’s such a weird feeling, such a weird sensation.

_ Taste. Touch. Tingling. _


	2. College.

** _Frank_ **

* * *

 

I actually did it.

I made it to college. When I never thought I’d live long enough, let alone get accepted.

I, Frank Iero, made it to college.

The problem here is that I moved from New Jersey to New York and know nothing about where I am or who the hell these people around me were.

Nonetheless, I somewhat like it so far.

My younger brother, Noah had joined me on the trip to move all of my stuff up into my dorm. It’s honestly tiring just bringing the stuff up. Noah had just tossed everything on the floor beside the bed that I had chosen as my own.

We had to make several trips back and forth. By the time we were done I was too exhaused to unpack.

“Looks like you’ll be alone then huh?” Noah nods to the empty bed.

“Maybe they’re just not starting till next week?” I say, “Different magic studies come later depending on their majors.” I explain and he nods.

Noah pulls out his wand from his bag, “Do you think I could get in here?” He says somethat sadly.

“Yeah but you better not. I came here specifically to get away from you.” I laugh and playfully give him a shove, “I mean, who would turn down a Patrick anyway?”

“Well, you are right… We could buy this place out from under them ten time in less than a second without going into debt.” A laugh.

“See, they won’t fuck with us, Noe.” I toss myself back onto my bed and kick my feet up. Just as I do this, the door is tossed open and a guy with a mound of boxes in his arms swagers in.

Okay, how the hell do you look that good when you’re obviously struggling?

Noah and I follow his each and every move with our eyes, long auburn, almost red, locks hang in the way of his eyes, they look stringy and unkempt. His arms are bilt strong, large muscles pop from his skin just before the boxes are released from his hands. His tank-top is ripped down the sides so I can see almost his whole chest.

He turns dramatically, his hair sliding more to the right for a moment before dropping back in the way of his face, only his amber eyes shone through, glowing and boring a hole into me. I knew in that second that he was a rival and this was not anything good.

He moves his hard glare to my brother for only a moment before making his way back out of the room.

“Good luck.” Noah eyes me over, “He’ll kill you in a second. Don’t piss him off.” Noah stands from the bed and makes his way to the door, “Call me if you need me.”

I go to say goodbye but he’s gone.

That boy and his magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and share!


End file.
